Can You Survive 23: The Titanic
Can You Survive 23: The Titanic was the twenty-third installment of the Can You Survive Survivor series hosted by Brandon and the ninth non-alias season since its inception. It was the second season of the third generation. The game began on November 9, 2016. All sixteen new contestants were put onto one tribe for the first round of the game. On day four, they were split into tribes based on popularity amongst the group. Six returning finalists also joined the game on day four. The theme of the season revolved around the sinking of The RMS Titanic. Dave Johnston won the season against Jenna Wojan in a 7-4 vote. Sam won player of the season while Holli won fan favorite. The Viewer Trials 2 was a side game that went along with the season that featured 22 past players from seasons 14-22. Allan Fogg from The Stone Age won against Matt Summers in a 6-5 vote. Production The theme of the season was decided upon in May 2016. Ashlee, Brandon, Caroline, and Patrick return as Production along with Frances from The Puritan Experiment. The first promotion for the season went out on September 16th. Applications officially went out on October 10th directly following the finale of The Puritan Experiment. They lasted until October 23rd. Twists * Boarding Call - During round one, everyone was put onto one tribe. They competed in an individual challenge where eight were granted passage onto the ship. Everyone attended Judgement where one person was voted out before the game officially began. ** Celebrity Passengers - After the first Judgement, it was revealed that six returning players were already on board the ship. They consisted of three past winners and three past runner-ups. * Never Let Go - At the start of the game, contestants were paired up. Each pair was told that they were not allowed to vote for one another until further notice. This lasted until final eight. * Class System - On day four, contestants had to write a list of everyone in the cast from who they liked most to least. They then had to reveal their lists to everyone. The averages were compiled and the five most popular became the first class tribe, the next five became middle class, and the bottom five became the lower class. * Heart of the Ocean - During round two, secret boards opened up in the tribe camps entitled "Heart of the Ocean". Hidden inside each board was a hidden immunity idol. All three were found by round four but none were played successfully. * Lifeboats - After the joint judgement, the remaining players had to pair up. They competed in a challenge against their partner where the winners became the new Astor tribe and the losers became the new Guggenheim tribe. For being on the losing tribe, Guggenheim immediately had to go to judgement. Castaways Sixteen new contestants were selected to compete this season. Along with them, six returning players were selected to compete again as celebrity passengers. They were announced as Jared and Rachel from Nepal , Elise and Stephen from Medieval Europe , and Sam and Blake from Frozen Trundra . They joined the game on day 4. : The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Future Appearances: '''Dakota, Holli, Jenna, Kait, and Ryan later competed in The Saga finishing in 20th, 11th, 9th, 1st, and 7th respectively. Holli later competed in The Magical Realm finishing in 13th. '''The Colony: Dakota later competed in Genesis finishing in 10th. Season Summary Episode Guide Voting History Notes Trivia *This is the second season, after Cape of Good Hope , to feature the same gender ratio at the start of the game. *This is the first season to feature at least one round where there were more females remaining in the game than males. *This is the first season where not all of the contestants entered the game on day one. *This is the first season to feature a cast where everyone is above the age of 18.